


First day

by targaryen_melodrama



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff without Plot, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryen_melodrama/pseuds/targaryen_melodrama
Summary: “Gonna miss me while I’m gone?” Bucky asks.“Am I gonna miss having to share the couch and not picking what we’re watching on Netflix?” Sam sighs, and kisses Bucky’s cheek. “Come on, baby, you know better than that.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	First day

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed, feel free to point out typos etc.

“And you packed a lunch?”

For the third time in as many minutes, Bucky turns to Sam and rolls his eyes at Steve’s question.

“No Steve, I didn’t pack a lunch—“

"Buck!”

"—I’m gonna starve all day because I’ve been free from Hydra for three years now, living on my own for two and I still don’t understand that I have to eat three times a day.”

It’s blessed, blessed silence for ten seconds on the other end of the phone line. Bucky uses that time to check that he’s got his keys, wallet, phone—and yes, his lunchbox, though Steve doesn’t have to know that.

“Point,” Steve sighs.

“I’ll send you all the pictures I take, okay. And I’ll call you soon as I’m out.”

“Okay. I’m proud of you.”

Bucky sighs, because it’s physically impossible for Steve not to be caring at all times. “Thanks, pal. Really.” Bucky has a rule about emotions before 9 AM, so he cuts their conversation short. “Anyways, gotta go if i don’t wanna be late.”

“Course. Say hi to Sam for me.”

“Will do. Bye, Stevie.”

“Bye, Buck. You’re gonna be great.”

Bucky looks up as he hangs up the phone. Sam’s leaning next to their front door, his coffee mug still in his hand. It’s Bucky’s first day at his new job, but it’s Sam’s day off. If someone had told Bucky that one of the benefits of getting up early for work was seeing your boyfriend look so beautiful, eyes still sleep-soft, in a t-shirt, sweatpants and slippers, he might’ve started looking for a job sooner.

“You know, the UN would take one look at you right now and call cruel and unusual punishment.”

“Would they,” Sam says with a raised eyebrow, its effect mildly subdued by the huge yawn at the end of his sentence. 

“You know I love the way you look in these,” Bucky says, his fingers on Sam’s thigh. 

“In my sweatpants?” Sam snorts. “The romance isn’t gone, it never started.”

“No, I—you know what I mean, Sam.” Bucky means that Sam looks like himself in those sweatpants: beautiful, relaxed, and comfortable. He looks like the Sam Bucky couldn’t have known existed when they were on the run, like the Sam very few people were allowed to see. He looks like the Sam that’ll fall asleep on the couch in front of reruns of _The Golden Girls_ , like the Sam that makes sure to say I love you in the morning when they wake up and at night, when they go to bed. 

Sam smiles, then nods. “I do, Buck.” He puts his mug down on the hallway table, cups Bucky’s jaw with both hands and kisses him. “I really do.”

Bucky lets himself be kissed a few more minutes, and feels the tension he hadn't even realized was there leave his body.

“Gonna miss me while I’m gone?” he asks when they separate.

“Am I gonna miss having to share the couch and not picking what we’re watching on Netflix?” Sam sighs, and kisses Bucky’s cheek. “Come on, baby, you know better than that.”

Bucky laughs and moves away from Sam to grab his lunchbox in one hand, then turns back around to kiss Sam’s cheek too.

“See if I send you any pictures of the puppies after that.”

“You wouldn’t,” Sam gasps, serious all of a sudden.

“Try me, Wilson. Shit, I really gotta go.”

“You’re gonna do a great job. Not just saying that. The dogs respond great to you, and you clearly love them too.” Sam smiles. “I’m proud of you too, you know?”

He was the first one to suggest training therapy dogs. It seemed like Bucky would be the least suited to do anything at all that related to therapy—at least, that’s what he thought. But when he first tried it out, courtesy of Clint who knew someone who knew someone, everything made sense and settled into place at the same time. Bucky had loved every second of his three-month trial period, and when he’d hesitated before applying, Sam had pushed him in the right direction.

“I know you are, sweetheart. And thank you."

After one last kiss, Bucky opens the door and gives one last wave to Sam, more excited than he’d like to admit.

He’s leaving the cozy home he’d never thought he’d have to a new job he never thought he’d be suited for. And tonight, he gets to come back to the boyfriend (and maybe even fiancé, should everything go according to plan) who turned his dreams about relationships and companionship into a reality. 

Bucky’s world hasn’t looked this bright in a long, long time. He plans to make the most of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, this ending isn't great, sorry. 
> 
> I wrote this for a friend a while ago, but MoonIsNeverAlone said she missed SamBucky fluff so I spruced this up (see how nice i am to you???)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, I am on [Tumblr](http://targaryenmelodrama.tumblr.com) if you wanna drop by!


End file.
